A Debt Repaid
by werewolf gohan
Summary: Android 18 owes Gohan a life debt for saving her from Cell. Now she wants to pay up. After all, there are things only a woman can teach... [Lemon warning]


AN: OK, I know it has been a while since my last Story but I have been very busy lately writing up the first instalment in an original short story Series I have now posted for sale on amazon. However now that the first book, 'Sweet Temptations: The Babysitter' is finally done, I thought I would redo this trilogy to celebrate. I am also commissioning an Image for the third chapter, so all eyes open for that.

If you're interested in looking up 'Sweet Temptations: The Babysitter', just follow my twitter: RealdarkInferno

Or visit my blog for the details: The Erotic works of DarkInferno( . or a direct link can be found on my Profile.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z nor am I making any profit from this story.

A Debt Repaid

The grass was sodden, muffling the sounds of Android 18's three-inch heels as she dropped out of the sky and landed gracefully in the clearing encircling the Son household. It was mid-afternoon but the sky was dark and subdued, the sun blotted out by a foreboding canopy of thick grey clouds, throwing the land in darkness as a heavy sheet of rain fell from the overcast heavens. Her clothes were drenched and she could feel chilling rivulets running down her back and neck, but she was too intent on the task before her to pay the distraction any note as she approached the small domed house.

Heart fluttering excitedly, she raised a beautifully manicured hand and knocked three times on the Son's front door, being careful as she did not to use too much power and inadvertently blow the timber off its hinges. Then she waited. Yet as the seconds slipped away with no response, she couldn't help thinking back on how she'd come to be here. It all started that morning…

* * *

Krillin had gone to work. That perverted old man Roshi, with his equally filthy walking pig Oolong, was taking a trip to the main land to visit a weekend long manga convention and 18 had been left alone on Kami Island, looking after her four year old daughter Marron.

It had been raining all night but at dawn the rain had fallen to a light drizzle before finally stopping just as the pair finished Breakfast. It was still cloudy outside, but a brilliant blaze of sunlight had broken through the overcast to shine upon the isle. Tired of being cooped up inside the tiny dwelling, it hadn't taken much pleading on Marron's part to convince her Mother to let her go outside and play on the beach.

Slipping into a dark blue bathing suit, she had lain out in her favourite beach chair, quietly reading a book to herself while her daughter gleefully played in the white capped surf. It was a ponderous read however, and as she listened to the sound of her daughter's laughter and the rhythmic roar of the waves, her eyes grew heavy. Twice she lost her place and even accidentally reread a sentence four consecutive times before drifting into an uneasy slumber.

Memories began to dance before her eyes, hazy and half forgotten. A small girl, with sunbeams shining in her golden hair and a daisy chain around her neck, was playing with her darker twin in an open field of buttercups. A tall gangly Teen with sun kissed locks running down to her back and a book bag under her arm, nervously blushing as a boy asked her out for the first time. A cruel old man, with skin like wrinkled parchment and shocks and bushy white hair running his bald crown, laughing hysterically as his machines brutalised a beautiful young woman restrained to a metal slab, naked and so very scared. And then there was the darkness, that terrible awful abyss, where no warmth could penetrate and she could feel cold slimy tentacles all around her, writhing against her, inside her…

The thought jolted her from her slumber and despite the sun beating down on the tiny isle; she awoke in a cold sweat. Her book had slipped from her grip and was lying face down in the sand, and when she looked for Marron, it was clear the girl had grown bored and gone back inside the Kame house. She was all alone. A shiver of fear ran down her spine and feeling a sudden chill in the air, she sat up in the chair and hugged her knees to her bosom.

_"__Why?" _Robed of its strength and confidence, her voice seemed to tremble as she spoke and she could feel tears burning in the corners of her eyes. For seven years she'd fought so hard to forget those days, but recently every time she closed her eyes she was confronted by a memory of a girl she could no longer name. Dr. Gero had taken it from her back in that cave, when his machines had ripped her humanity to pieces and turned her slowly, agonisingly into the destructive Android 18.

And yet, for all the horrors she'd known she'd endured at the pitiless hands of Dr. Gero, it was darkness of the void that haunted her nightmares. And no matter how hard she tried, she feared she would never forget that moment, the moment Dr Gero's last insane ploy for her was realised and her life ceased to be hers, the moment she was completely absorbed by the heinous bug, Cell.

Just the thought of the nightmarish super android was enough to make her veins run with ice. Suddenly all the warmth that remained in air was snatched from her, the whisper of the sea breeze sounded cruel and mocking, and she was sure she could feel the muscles of Cell's tail constricting around her, dragging her deeper and deeper until she was swallowed up. In the end there had been no pain, only an involuntary sleep and the feeling of hollowness as she was drained of everything that remained of her who she had once been. Time had held no meaning and she thought she was doomed to fade away into the nothingness of purgatory, as Seventeen had done before her. But then something happened, and she was saved from the nightmare as an awesome force shock the abyss and propelled her up out of the darkness and into the light.

Born again, she had felt warmth wash over her before the ground surged up to meet her, hard. Her strength was a mere fraction of its former potency and it had taken her all just to seize that first breath. The air had been heavy and foul, thick with the pungent aroma of Sulphur and something else she knew all too well, blood.

Her strength and consciousness slipping away, she fought to open her eyes, praying to gods whose names she couldn't remember that this wasn't all just some other cruel twist of fate as her eyelid peeled back. Disorientated, she stared dreamily up at the pale blue sky. It had never seemed so beautiful before, but in that moment it was the most magnificent sight she had ever seen and she struggled to engrave every aspect of it in her memory. Something stirred in the corner of her eye, shattering her harmony and causing a cold fist of fear to close around her heart. She wanted to take flight, to run, hide, anything over than just lie in the dirt, but the best she could do is pivot ever so slight in the movement's direction. A young boy stood over her, badly bloodied and dressed in a mass of torn garments, but his hair was glowing and golden.

_Gohan._ At the thought of her saviour, a twinge of warmth touched her checks. She had spent years trying to think of ways to repay Gohan for what he did that day, but the kid was just too damn noble, to good to accept her thanks. Even now, seven years later, he would blush whenever she brought it up, his eyes darting this way and that to avoid meeting her gaze. He was always so nervous around her, so shy… _That's it!_

Elated by sudden fiendish inspiration, she sprang out of her favourite beach chair and all but ran back into the house. Pausing barely for a moment to check that Marron was ok, she then sprinted up the stairs, into hers and Krillin's bedroom and began rummaging through her wardrobe.

"Aha, found you." She cried in triumph, holding up an outfit Bulma had bought her for a birthday present a few years ago that she had never tried on. It was a bold, provocative thing that consisted of a vibrant crimson tube top, black mini-skirt, and a biker's leather jacket.

Laying it out on the bed, she quickly untied her bikini and, forgoing underwear, slipped into the outfit. It was a snug fit, and her jaw almost dropped when she saw her reflection in her vanity mirror. The top barely reached her waist and was so snug she could clearly see her nipples pressing through the cloth, and the skirt was so short, she was sure that when she bent over, her arse would be on full display. It was perfect.

Donning the matching strap-laced high heeled shoes, she quickly called up Capsule Corp to arrange for Bulma's mother to babysit before calling out for Marron to get ready. Brushing off her daughter's questions about her attire as they flew to West City, she dropped the cheering infant off with the every chirpy matron before collapsing her Capsule jet and taking flight towards Mount Paozu.

* * *

Growing impatient, 18 knocked again, the thick timber warm against her chilled knuckles. Soaked to the skin, her golden blond hair was a mass of tangles and had been plastered to her neck and forehead by the downpour. Cursing under her breath as water seeping beneath her jacket to wet the back of her top, she was about to knock for the third, and final, time when the door suddenly swung inward and the bio-android felt her breath catch in her throat as the godly vision of a half-naked Son Gohan, clad only in a set of navy _Gi_ trousers, emerged to greet her.

"Hey 18" He said, blushing nervously at the sight of her before averting his eyes and stepping aside to let her enter the small house. But 18 wasn't paying attention, her eyes feasting on the broad planes of muscle that currently stood in front of her. '_This will be more fun than I thought.' _She mused, a small predatory smile playing at the corners of her lips as she quickly walked past the demi-Sayain and into the warm foyer of the Son home.

"I'm afraid mum isn't home right now," Gohan said, an obvious shake in his voice as he closed the door behind her, his eyes looking everywhere but directly at her. An uneasy silence hung between them, perhaps he was hopping she would leave, now that she knew his mother wasn't around, too bad. "Can I get you something to drink, or a towel?"

"Coffee, _Please…"_ She purred, her smile broadening as the Hybrid's face turned bright red before watching with evident amusement as he spun on his heel and nearly fled down the hallway to the kitchen. The encounter had quickly confirmed her suspicions; Gohan was despairingly unsure around girls and was in desperate need of some _tuition_. Licking her lips in anticipation, she watched Gohan disappear into the kitchen before shrugging off her jacket and making her way into the living room.

* * *

_`Well she's here again, Gohan.'_ The hybrid thought, his heart racing in his chest and his hand shaking almost uncontrollably as he poured out a cup of boiling hot water.

From the very first moment he'd set eyes upon Android 18, Gohan had thought her to be the most beautiful creature on the planet. Brought up in the secluded mountain region, with only his mother to influence him, the gorgeous beauty with intense sapphire eyes and sun kissed locks had been a breath taking vision of loveliness. Even when she had been a creature of mass destruction, created to destroy Earth, the sheltered youth had mesmerised by her beauty, and her evil nature had only added to her seductive charm.

Pouring milk into the steaming cup of coffee, Gohan tried to ease the mounting tension in his loins by taking several deep, soothing breaths. However he was finding it difficult to concentrate. His mind was drifting and he found himself conjuring up visions of the Android as he had seen her in the doorway, wet and dripping and each more sexual than the last; until the familiar sensation of his erection straining against the leg of his _Gi _broke his meditation.

"Ooh man, this can't be happening, not now." He said, embarrassed and ashamed by the sight. If 18 were to see, he doubted he would ever live down the embarrassment. But there was no time to take care of the problem, so instead he tried to conceal his arousal within the folds of loose fabric before picking up the cup.

Muttering silent prayers, he made his way out of the kitchen towards the living room, being careful as he did not to spill a single drop of the dark liquid upon the carpet. The door was already partially open. Kicking it open all the way, he felt his feet turn to lead as he entered the room. 18 was lain across his mother's leather high-backed armchair, her long creamy legs thrown over one arm while her head rested against the other, emphasising the soft curve of her neck. Suddenly feeling a bit hot under the waistline, he watched transfixed as the Android swept a damp strand of hair from her eyes, before following a crystalline drop roll down her slender throat to vanish beneath her top. Or at least what was meant to be a top. It seemed to be a size too small and rode slightly up her rib cage to expose her smooth toned mid-drift; and sodden as it was, it appeared to have moulded to her cleavage so that her ample breasts were on full display as they strained against the fabric, leaving nothing to the imagination. Gohan felt a slight blush burning his cheeks at the sight.

Feeling the heat of his gaze lingering upon her bosom, 18 couldn't help but smile as she watched Gohan out of the corner of her eye. Sliding her long legs off of the arm of the loveseat, she sat up and watched with a hint of amusement as the Sayain tried to hand her the cup of steaming coffee without starring, but It was clear that his mind was elsewhere as once he'd handed it to her he stumbled drunkenly backward and almost fell back into the cream coloured loveseat besides the chair. Still blushing profusely, Gohan quickly sat in the sofa while trying to avoid eye contact.

For a long moment they sat in silence as the beauty slowly sipped her coffee, watching him from behind the lip of her cup, trying to prolong the teen's torment for as long as possible.

Tense and breathless, Gohan felt on the verge of breaking as his lust darkened irises openly watched her sup from the teacup, his imagination picturing just how those wonderful crimson lips might look wrapped around the head of his cock. The idea was crazy, but a part of him just couldn't help himself.

He almost jumped with surprise when, looking up from the dregs of her coffee, 18 seductively flicked back her drying hair before slightly adjusting her position so that he was tempted just that little bit more by the milky flesh of her bosom. Gohan mentally urged himself to look away, but his body wasn't listening and instead just stared across at the stunning creature before of him.

"So Gohan, your mother tells me that you are going to be attending High School next month." Said 18 as she set her cup down on the pine and glass coffee table, the tone of her voice was casual but her smile was wicked and her eyes, those beautiful, bottomless depths of blue, held a twinkle of seductive promise that sent a rush of warmth down Gohan's spine. Lost in a daze, he barely registered a word she said.

"Huh…oh I'm sorry 18; could you say that again please?" He asked after a moment, sifting uneasily in the loveseat and scratching the back of his head, trying to look innocent as his erection began to pulse painfully.

"You're starting school next month?" 18 repeated, her tone remaining even despite the overwhelming feelings of triumph welling up within her. She could see the effect she was having on the young Sayain and knew things were progressing as she'd expected. It wouldn't be long now.

"Um Yea…well…I-I thought that it would be good to interact with some people may own age." he replied, his voice catching in his throat as he once again tried to avoid looking directly at the beauty, his checks now so red he thought they might spontaneously combust at any moment.

"Ohhh…are you sure you're ready for that Gohan?" She asked, her head innocently tipping to the side as she pretended not to notice his nervousness, or the bulge of his arousal nearly tearing through the navy fabric.

"Well, it's just; I know that you're no stranger to dangerous situations Gohan. With a mother like Chichi, handling danger should come as almost second nature to you." She chuckled impishly to emphasis the joke. "But High School is very different, Gohan." At that 18 gave him a smile that made ever muscle in Gohan's body go tense before slipping her feet free of the heels, rising out of the chair and walking slowly around the coffee table to sit beside him on the loveseat. Placing a surprisingly gentle hand on his thigh, she used her index finger to gently trace a path along his leg and up his muscular abdomen to draw delicate swirls across his torso.

"I-I-I'm still not sure what you mean 18?" Gohan gasped, his every breath now perfumed with the Android's alluring scent and he tried to subtly shift to the far end of the Loveseat. Trying to hide her smirk, 18 followed him across the seat before leaning in close enough to corner him against the armrest.

"Well for starters, there are all those people who believe that that buffoon Hercule Satan killed Cell, so you can't show any of your powers. You'd have to be careful about what you tell people about yourself, I may have been out of the city for a while but I don't think many people have spent time on another planet, or, for that matter, have alien DNA." She said lightly as her hand very slowly made its way back down his body.

Hanging on her every word, Gohan tried to ignore how good her chilled fingers felt on his heated flesh or the way her _very_ low cut skirt was riding up her thigh, or that her full breasts were pressing against his side through the thin cloth of her top. Everything about her was driving his senses wild with desire and he knew if she didn't leave soon, very soon, he would probably end up doing something he'd regret later.

Suddenly 18s voice began to fade away. As if awaking from a dream, he looked her dreamily to see that she had an expectant narrow eyed look and he realised with a terrified shock that she was waiting for him to answer.

"Umm 18…I…ugh?" He stammered, groping blindly for a response before abandoning the pretence and giving her an apologetic look.

"I said that a cute guy like you would also have to deal with hordes of giggling girls flirting with you left, right and centre. Some might even try and steal a kiss or…" She fell silent as a look of utter terror suddenly spread across Gohan's handsome features and this time 18 couldn't help her wide, feline smile. "Why Gohan, don't tell me you've never kissed a girl before?"

Going redder than a ripe tomato, he hurriedly looked away to hide his embarrassment, confirming her suspicions. Raising a hand to his chin, she gently turned his head to face hers, their eyes locked together.

"Aww…don't be shy Gohan. If you want, I can show you how?" Then she leant forward, silencing his protests by pressing her full crimson lips to his. Alarmed, Gohan instinctively tried to pull away, but he was penned in by the Loveseat and her eager tongue, took advantage of his surprise to invade the heat of his mouth, dancing across the roof of his mouth before entangling with his tongue in a sensual battle.

Gohan didn't know what to do. His mind was numb, his sense of cognitive reasoning overwhelmed by the feeling of her body moving against him. No, it had to be dream, this couldn't be real, but it felt so good. Moaning in the back of his throat as her tongue curled around his, he wrapped his arms around her waist and dragged her onto his lap, letting her feel the weight of his arousal as he returned the kiss with a furious, unrestrained passion.

Caught up in a raging tempest of sexual desire, they groped and clawed at one another as their mouths battled for control until the need for air forced Gohan to break away, his breathing ragged and laboured. Smirking with triumph, 18 reached down between them, her slender fingers slipping beneath the elastic of his _Gi _to wrap around the engorged flesh of his manhood, but he was so thick she could barely close her fingers around him.

"So Gohan, are you ready for your lessons?" She asked before experimentally stroking his length from base to head, her thumb applying a light pressure to the sticky tip that made him buck his hips into her hand. Relishing the sensations she was stirring within him, his head fell back and a deep howl of pleasure echoed from his lips as she repeated the action, massaging him with a practised, agonising slowness.

Watching him intently, 18 felt a thrill of pleasure rushing down her spine as she mentally memorised every little detail of the youth's arousal. Yet it was difficult not to be immediately impressed and, though she had been with her share of lovers in her time, she was quite certain she had never touched anything quite so well endowed. 'Kami, _he must be at least 10inches!'_

Letting her excitement get the better of her, she bent down to teasingly nip his lower lip before seizing the waistband of his _Gi_ with her free hand and pulling it over his engorged flesh, freeing him to her gaze. Marvelling at the sight of his masculinity, it's impossibly thick girth pulsating within her grasp while the bullous crown glistened with his nectar; 18 knew she couldn't wait and began clambering to her feet.

"No!" Gohan gasped, panicking as he felt her weight leaving him and made to drag her back, but moaned in displeasure and instinctively stopped when she suddenly released her grip on his sensitised arousal and forcefully removed his hands from her person. Flashing him a stern look that held him still, she slowly moved off his lap and down onto her knees, placing light butterfly kisses down his broad torso, her teeth gently nipping his stiff nipples. As she moved lower, her hands began tugging at his _Gi_, dragging the fabric down his legs as she swept her tongue over his rippling abs before dipping in and around his bellybutton, causing him to shiver and moan at the strange sensation. Letting the garment pool around his feet, 18 repositioned both hands on his inner thighs, massaging the warm flesh there in a way that quickly had the youth hissing her name while she dropped down and…

"Aaaooohhhhh" cried Gohan, his eyes widening to the size of saucers and seizing fistfuls of the loveseat as the beauty's lips closed over the head of his cock, her expert tongue fluttering over the domed tip, teasing him with its softness but sending pulse after pulse of electric passion shooting up his spine. "Ohhh...Kami…yesss….18… more…please…more"

Inwardly grinning at the note of desperation in his voice, 18 took him deeper, her full lips sliding down the silky soft crown, her pearly incisors scrapping over the sensitised ridges while her tongue massaged the susceptible underside. And it felt so good that Gohan could only vocalise his pleasure in a stream of low grunts and animalistic howls.

Yet he was far too large, even for her, and inexperienced to risk deep throating. So when she had taken as much of him in as she dared, she moved her left hand up and began massaging the exposed skin around the base while she bobbed her head up and down, gradually picking up speed with each stroke.

"Kami, 18…don't stop…don't stop…" Grunted Gohan, his voice deep and chocked with pleasure as he felt the combined pleasures of her mouth and fingers. Contrary to popular belief, Gohan wasn't completely innocent, he'd masturbated on and off over the years, but the nervous fondling and awkward strokes had done nothing to prepared him for the pleasures 18 was conjuring inside of him. Fearful of hurting her, it was taking all of his willpower to control the impulse to buck his hips but he was so close now, the urge was almost overwhelming.

Sensing his restraint through the mounting tension in his thighs, 18 decided to take things up a notch and drawing back until just the bulbous crown remained between her lips, she hummed a low, rumbling _Mmmmm…_

"OH FUCK!" The curse of delight left his lips in a startled cry as he felt her moan vibrating along his manhood and up his spine, forcing him over the edge; his molten seed exploding from his thick length and into her mouth as wave after wave over took the youth in a furious tsunami of sensation. Relishing the savoury taste of his essence, 18 swallowed every drop greedily until at last the flow ceased and Gohan collapsed into the loveseat, panting heavily and trembling with minor aftershocks.

Licking her lips clean and enjoying the lingering taste of his cum that still lingered on her tongue, 18 rose up from between his knees and smiled slyly at the slightly dazed teen beneath her. It had been necessary, and more than a little fun, for her to ensure he released some of that pent up excitement, or else there was a chance this would all end to quickly, as was often the case with most first timers. However, now that she had relieved him of that embarrassing eventuality, it was time for his real lessons to begin.

And it didn't take long for the animalistic passion that filled him to resurface, his manhood surging back to life as Gohan looked up at her, his dark irises cloudy with lust and drinking in the sight of her standing over him. Her heart fluttering, she met his gaze with equal hunger as she reached down and dragged the tube top up over her head, revealing her bountiful cleavage to hybrid's ravenous gaze at a provocatively slow pace before carelessly discarding the garment to the floor.

Gohan's eyes immediately fixed on her bouncing orbs. Despite her parental status, 18's breasts were large, full and firm; their only flaw being the paler patches of skin that streaked their middle, marking where she had recently worn a bikini while lounging in the sun; however the milky complexion only accentuated her stiff rosy nipples. Utterly captivated by the sight, he hardly noticed her sitting on his upper abdomen, his hard erection nestling between the smooth mounds of her arse.

A slim but powerful forefinger and gently tilted his head up so that he was looking up into the android's pale blue eyes. Her head dipped down and they met in a hungry kiss, her full lips moving sensually against his as her soft golden hair tickle his cheeks and their tongues battling, but then the kiss was done and he could feel her hot breath washing over his ear.

"Now Gohan, for your first lesson, I want you to suck on my tits." She whispered in a sultry tone before nipping the lobe of his ear. His breath hitching, Gohan quickly nodded in understanding, his hands roughly seizing her inviting hips and pulling her against him, her long legs wrapping around his waist in answer. Coiling a strong arm, roped with muscle, around her narrow waist to hold her steady, he trailed the other up her flat stomach to cup the weight of her left breast in his palm. 18 let out a gasp of surprise as she felt his rough fingertips clumsily brushing over her nipple as he kneaded the soft flesh. His inexperience was clear, but his vigour aptly made up for it and she shuddered with pleasure when his head came down to place feather light kisses down the slender flesh of her sun kissed neck, along her collar bone, and onto the top of her right breast.

Though she was trying to remain composed, 18 couldn't help but enjoy being the object of the youth's affections. She'd expected the same overzealous fumbling and mauling she could remember from her own first time, but instead he showed surprising aptitude and once she was finished with him, she was sure he'd be more than ready to ravish any girl that took his fancy. But would they be enough for him?

"Mmm…that's it…not too rough…girls love having their breasts teased…so…don't…don't just play with the nipple, experimenohhh" She panted as his thumb caressed her hardened bud while his mouth trailed light kisses around her breast before trailing a long lick up from beneath her breast to her nipple. He lapped and swirled around the pebble, causing another gasp to escape 18's lips before her head fell back and her back arched in sheer delight as the warmth of his mouth finally descended upon her breast; his lips suckling and kissing her sensitive skin while his teeth gently nipped the rosy bud. Her hands grabbed his head, her slender fingers running through clumps of his ebony hair and tugging him harder against her breast.

He had a sinfully wicked mouth, but now it was time to move on and with a low moan of approval, 18 quickly regained her composure and pushed Gohan's hands and lips off of her body. She was panting slightly from his talented attentions, but her path was clear and she was focused on her next step. Meeting the youth's confused gaze, she bent forward and gave him a surprisingly sweet kiss.

"Very good Gohan, but it's time for the most important part." Biting her lower lip, she hiked her skirt up before placing both hands on his bulging muscular torso to steady her as she lifted her hips, poising herself over his stiff arousal. "Make sure you're well lubricated." She instructed, her voice hitching slightly as she rocked her hips, letting his tip slide between her slick folds, moistening the already glossy crown before sliding all the way down onto his thick shaft. A deep guttural moan escaped Gohan at the feeling of being inside her and 18 could only utter a strangled sort of wail as she threw her head back, eyes wide and mouth agape in sheer rapturous pleasure as she his felt his titanic length filling tight passage. He felt so big, maybe even twice the size of Krillin, and he was stretching her so much that it would have hurt if it hadn't felt so fucking good. "Go-go slow…at firstttohhh Kami… let her body ad-adjust to your size…so big…then work, work up from there…"

She held herself still for a moment; trying to adjust to his size while enjoying the feeling of fullness, before slowly raising her hips until just his tip remained within her and then plummeting back down, causing them both to moan with renewed pleasure. Getting the idea, Gohan's grip shifted down to the firm globes of her arse, aiding her motions as he started to rock his hips, thrusting up to meet her as she moved down on him; causing 18 to inhale a sudden ragged breath.

Their movements quickly became synchronized; when she would lift her hips, he drew back before thrusting into her slippery sheath as she brought herself down, impaling to his hilt. Growing confident, Gohan began to pick up the pace and a course song of wolfish growls passed his lips while 18's moans became high pitched as she felt him thrusting deeper inside her, each jolting plunge bringing her closer and closer to a mind blowing climax.

"Ahhh…oh Kami…more..." she demanded, and then almost screamed with ecstasy as a low grumble rumbled through him in answer and his pace quickened. Feeling secure in his grasp, her hands moved up from his shoulders to seize and fondle her bouncing breasts, roughly massaging the soft flesh while rolling her nipples between her thumbs and forefingers. If she hadn't known his mother, 18 would have been sure that this wasn't Gohan's first time; he was just so good. If she survived this little lesson, how was she ever going to be satisfied with Krillin again? "Oohhh-yea…harder…fuck me harder!"

"So-so tight…" Gohan growled, his hips snapping in deep, powerful strokes while his grip tightened on the Android's full arse, leaving small half-moon marks as he rocked her in time with his motions. It felt so good inside her; so hot and tight, he could feel her fleshy walls rippling around his shaft, moulding to his every entry, clenching tight in her pleasure and trying to draw him in as he withdrew. Kami, sex was incredible; he couldn't get enough, nothing would ever be enough.

"Oohhhyesss…Gohan…right there, don't stop, don't stop! You're…you're going to make me cum!" she panted out. The air was thick with the musky scent of sex and the wet slap of flesh meeting flesh as the youth drove into her with such force what she was made to bounce; his pace quickening into a furious roller-coaster of deep thrusts that hit her sweet spot every time. She was so close; she could feel the pleasure building up thick and molten within her, about to spill its banks and drown her in ecstasy. "Ohhh harder…Yes…_YESSS_!" His next hard jab was all it took to push her over the edge and she cried out in rapture as her inner walls spasm around Gohan's driving cock and titanic aftershocks pitching her into a world of sensory delight as she collapsed against him, exhausted.

Resting her head on his shoulder, dragging in burning breaths, she felt Gohan's motions come to an abrupt stop before his powerful hands hoisted her up and then gently laid her down upon something soft. Stirring as he withdrew from the heat of her channel, she blinked through a sudden feeling of weightlessness only to see Gohan leaning over her, his eyes almost black with lust and a broad toothy grin turning at his lips.

"You didn't really think it would be that easy, did you?" His voice was gruff, more animal than man, tying a knot of fear in her belly. A cold knot of fear seized her heart and she tried to rise, to run, but she was still dazed and her hand slipped mid motion to send her tumbling back to the ground, accidentally twisting mid-fall to leave her butt presented. Determined to escape however, she began to shuffle, but before she had taken so much as half a step, there was a bark of laughter and two strong hands seized her upraised hips and yanked her back.

Lining himself up for penetration, Gohan felt a sharp bolt of agony shoot up the length of his, now quite red, erection and decided he had enough waiting. With a coarse growl, he rammed back into her warmth from behind, causing the beauty to shriek with delight, and agony. This way he could force himself a little deeper and the additional tightness of the position tore an involuntary grunt of pleasure from him as he quickly rekindled his prior passion, fucking her with hard, fluid strokes that had 18 rocking and grinding against him in no time at all.

"AHHHH!" Despite the pain, she shrieked with delight as she moved to meet him, her body tightening all-the-more around his swollen arousal as he quickly propelled her towards another release. And she knew she was becoming addicted.

This feeling, it went beyond sex, beyond fucking. Gohan filled her like nothing she could have ever imagined, she could feel every minimal movement of his cock against her plush walls, his motions were dominating but also considerate; he was claiming her but at the same time worshiping her. In one day, he had unwrapped all the self-control and discipline she had amassed from a lifetime of torment.

Gohan held nothing back; grunting with pleasure as he felt the familiar pressure mounting down at the base of his spine, relishing the sounds of her pleasure maddened mewing. Driven by primal knowledge, his right hand slid off her hips and up the flat straight of her stomach to grasp her bosom, roughly kneading the soft flesh and pinching her sensitive nipple as his pelvis slapped against her succulent rump. The sensation was incredible; she was hot, tight and slick with longing, drawing him in so deep they both forgot the world around them lost themselves in an intense, lustful storm.

"Ooohh Kami…so…so deep…so good, Harder…fuck me harder…yes, yes, yes, YES!" cried 18, her nerves alight with white-hot fire. Gohan's eyes fell shut as he felt himself finally nearing his limit and when he plunged one more time, the force of it was enough to send her crashing over her peak and she came in a tide of hot fluid that coated his pulsating cock. The heat of her release, as well as the feeling of her inner walls convulsing and tightening around his thick member in such erratic spasms, drew an almighty howl from the youth as he pulled out, flipped her over so that she was lying on her back before letting forth an explosion of sticky cum that splattered across her gorgeous body.

Exhausted and gasping, 18 relaxed back into a pool of post-orgasmic bliss as tiny aftershocks coursed along her nerve system. The urge to curl into a ball and take a nap was almost overpowering and all she wanted to do was recline back and take a well-deserved break; she had time, if they followed their usual schedule Chichi and Gohan's younger Brother Goten wouldn't be home for hours. However the gruff sound of a throat clearing shattered her slumber. Her heart suddenly leaping to her throat, she slowly looked up to see Gohan standing over her, his hard dick fully erect despite his release moments before. It was plain she wouldn't be getting any rest just yet.

* * *

By 9PM the rains had moved on and the dark clouds were beginning to disperse, revealing a sky dyed by splashes of orange, pink and purple as the heavy sun sunk behind the silhouette of Mount Paozu. Stirring as a few stray rays of golden light fell on her eyes, 18 was abruptly wrenched violently from her deep slumber groggily sat up, finding herself in a bedroom not her own. The sound of gentle snoring caused her to glance down at the sleeping figure lying beside her on the large double bed, causing the memories of the past hours to come flooding back to her. Registering the satisfying soreness between her thighs, a smile spread across her lips and she bent down to place a chaste kiss on the Gohan's brow before rising from the tangled sheets.

Utterly naked and with her legs wobbling dangerously, she left the bedroom and moved down to the house's lower level and began collecting her clothes. Once dressed, she gathered up Gohan's _Gi_ and took it into his and Goten's room. Laying it out over one of the two cot beds, she reached into her jacket pocket and withdrew a sealed envelope. Placing it on the trousers, she then moved over to the small window above a study desk, through it open, and took flight into the darkening sky.

To be continued…

AN: so that's it for now, but I am working on the remaining chapters as we speak. Once again, if you're interested in buying my Kindle book 'Sweet Temptations: The Babysitter', visit my blog:

The Erotic works of DarkInferno( . or a direct link can be found on my Profile.)


End file.
